Scar's Little Queen
by Spontaneous Pencil
Summary: Scar always got sloppy seconds, he was never given what he truly desired. Now, his little obstacle is out of the way. Now the throne belongs to him. Things go downhill, and now the former queen is faced with the hardest choice in her lifetime. How will she deal with this heartbreak? Will she belong to the lion she loathes?


_He was king, he had actually done it. _

It was hard to comprehend, really, but in all honesty... he couldn't believe it. It was only weeks before, but the king had actually been killed. Finally, out of the way, no longer was the king at Scar's throat. The throne belonged to him, and most certainly there was one added bonus he didn't want to think of quite yet. It took more than years of being shadowed over and jealousy to really bring him to this point. He had simply stolen his dear Sarabi.

Countless times, he had been rejected by Sarabi. He was idiotic for not getting the hint, it wasn't _his _fault, the lioness simply lead him on. She gave him eyes when they were younger, she nuzzled him, and treated him kindly.

_And one day she just shut him out. _

Earlier that day words were engraved into his mind, and it stung slightly.

_"Come Sarabi, I loathe violence, and since you are a beauty... maybe you should take your place at my side, since, that wretched Mufasa is gone." _

_"Mufasa is forever my love, I won't ever be your queen."_

The throne was his, everything he craved was here. Yet, one of his bigger motives was the queen herself. Proud, confident. Much ahead of her time, simply he couldn't truly bring himself to not still have feelings for her. He had an odd respect for her, and her tears had actually brought him a twinge of guilt. The smallest bit, but still, guilt nonetheless. But eventually the tears would fade once she fell into his arms.

It would happen soon, right? Impatience boiled through him, and he almost hissed at the thoughts of her swarming his unexpecting mind. Damned lioness! Not only had his brother taken the throne from him, he had swept Sarabi away. It was almost sickening. When they were younger, Sarafina was head over heels for Mufasa, and it was returned. Yet one day he had foolishly ditched Sarafina for Sarabi, leaving the younger brother to comfort his friend's tears.

It was only when _Taka _wanted something, had it been taken. He had wanted his father's affections, and Mufasa took it. He wanted the throne, _Mufasa took it. He wanted Sarafina, Mufasa TOOK HER. He wanted SARABI, MUFASA TOOK HER. _He dug his claws into the ground beneath him to ease the throbbing pains in his head. It was like yesterday, Sarafina had his heart, yet she sought the elder brother. The very _moment _his heart moved on and the pieces got healed together... there Sarabi was, at his side.

He wasn't the strongest, but he thought his intelligence would win him affection. His bitterness toward everything his brother had consumed him whole. Hell, he was jealous that he had Simba. Now, the little brat did drive him nuts, but in an odd way he cared for the boy. His ego was obviously shining through, but his curosity and brave nature obviously was inherited from the beautiful Sarabi. He couldn't bring himself to kill Simba.

His headache returned and he let an exhausted sigh escape his jaws. The memories of his claws fully unsheathing rang through his mind, but the tears of the small Simba left Scar hopeless. _Ugh. _He couldn't have killed the brat, plus, he was too good to get blood on his paws. It would make a mess. Simple enough, everything would go right now. He had the throne, and Sarabi would HAVE to fall for him, right?

He stared deeply, he had almost fallen asleep in the peasant den. Zira hadn't even woke him up, as a matter a fact, she was right beside him sleeping in the peasant den too. He rolled his eyes, he almost stood, and noted the night was still alive. Though near the entrance, a lioness lay, her fur gleaming in the moonlight as it bounced off her. Her breathes were gradual, so slow and peaceful. He froze.

It was Sarabi.

Her beauty struck him like fire, burning him eternal, painful. He tried to tear his eyes away, but he didn't. His bright emerald eyes seeped into her, his heavy breathes shortened, _this was sinful. _He certainly couldn't be gazing at her like this, she was wretched, and her heart most certainly belonged to Mufasa, he was dead but Scar was most sure that Nala couldn't get over her fallen lover. Were you even considering putting too much effort in wooing her? Not really.

He tore his eyes from her, it wasn't attraction, was it? No, you didn't feel that, the only level you had of 'attraction' is searching out lionesses who could give you a proper heir. You didn't need all that nuzzling, and hugging, and warmth. It doesn't matter that you were starved of it, it didn't matter to you, now did it? He never needed it- _well. _He tried not to recall it again, but he had sought out two certain lionesses in his time, the two best. Mostly the former queen.

What was there to not like? She had a fire in her eyes, determination, no fear. It drove him mad, on the other paw, Sarafina was gentle and had a humor to her. It made his inner demons calm, and she wiped his tears whenever his heart was breaking apart. Sarabi did the same when they were much younger, she was the girl everyone had a crush on, and he had the curse of wanting her attention.

Sarafina was everyone's friend, well she certainly had her enemies, but in the end the two girls were opposites with the same heart of gold, and both gained massive amounts of attention and respect for different reasons. They both had an undying beauty. Scar noted that at the time, he didn't get any love from his parents truly, it all went to you-know-who. So alas, his direct approach was just to find someone who'd love him for him, how utterly disgusting.

Both of them didn't need or want him. It was all about Mufasa, ugh, that name made him groan with anger. Yes, he remembered it exactly, Sarabi had promised to go for a walk with him, but oh no, he had to catch her wit . Jealousy ranged through his skull, he was still angry about it? Well, it's not like her burning eyes seeped into him with every moment, and even made him question his own authority, no! Never! It's not _like _he wishes she would beg him for forgiveness, and that he was fully able to break her down to finally respect him. He did like a challenge though, and she certainly was one when it came to their daily arguments. She didn't even flinch, the only time he truly found himself snapping is when she mentions _him._

Why him? Why even after death did Mufasa still disturb him? It was insufferable. He loathed his name being mentioned over and _over._ It was vividly engraved in his mind, every moment he had upstaged his elder brother for it to be turned down. _Oh you caught a large meal that could help the entire Pride? Who cares! Mufasa breathed for a whole five seconds! _Scar growled and tried not to think about _him _anymore.

He exited the den, and simply walked outside and stared down upon the grass. Hyenas cackled and laughed among the lands. He was simply rather distant, until a word made him growl a bit and raise his eyebrows in anger, till he saw who was calling him.

_"Scar?"_


End file.
